


Heartless

by ThranduilsDungeon



Series: Better Than Nothing [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Asshole Thranduil, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dominant Thranduil, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, POV Thranduil, Rough Sex, Sad Thranduil, Sex, Spanking, Thranduil angst, Thranduil's A+ Parenting, ThranduilsDungeon, Top Thranduil, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: ThranduilsDungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThranduilsDungeon/pseuds/ThranduilsDungeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few months after the events of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6988051"><i>An Afternoon In The Forest</i></a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7056310"><i>The Truth Will Out</i></a>.</p><p>Thranduil looks back at what happened that day, and considers his relationship with the reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartless

**Author's Note:**

> Based on several requests for an explanation of Thranduil's behavior. We are not publishing anything else in this series, because it has moved way too far from our original purpose.

She screamed her king’s name as he slammed into her hard from behind, her release almost upon her. Thranduil relinquished his grip on her hair to slap her ass, the impact knocking her forward onto her elbows, allowing him to penetrate her even deeper. “Good little slut.” he hit her again, the combination of pleasure and pain tipping her over the edge. He kept spanking her as she came, the slaps becoming harder and more frequent, until his seed filled her still-clenching sex.

Thranduil pulled out of her with a soft groan, watching with a satisfied smirk as she collapsed onto her side, her face flushed, her breathing heavy. He leant back against the cushions, taking in the redness of her bottom. He loved the way she always took such pleasure in his rough treatment of her. Almost as much as he took, in fact.

He had been surprised by her reaction to him restraining her, back during that fateful afternoon in the forest. He had always been strict with his new captain, keen to avoid the sort of insubordination he had encountered with Tauriel. He had no idea up until that moment just how much she liked it, how much she enjoyed his power over her as her king, wanting nothing more than for him to use her for his pleasure. And in the heat of the moment, realizing what she wanted from him, he was only too happy to oblige, delighting in the way she became more and more turned on the rougher he became.

What happened afterwards was regrettable. Perhaps he should have ended things there, knowing the hurt it would cause to Legolas if he found out, but he was selfish. It had been centuries since he had fucked anyone, perhaps even millennia. He hadn’t been ready to give that up, figuring that what his son didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

He had been devastated to encounter the two of them together in that hallway, the look of betrayal on his son’s face still haunting him months later. But that devastation had turned to anger when Legolas accused him of forcing himself upon her. The fact that his son could even think that had wounded him deeply, making him lash out in return.

Even more so when Legolas had accused him of hypocrisy. He had meant every word when he had forbidden his son to start a relationship with his captain. It wasn’t just her common birth that was the issue, so much as that she was a soldier, risking her life almost daily as the threat towards his realm increased. Thranduil had loved and lost so deeply that he was determined to spare his son the same pain at any cost, even if it meant sending the object of his son’s affections away.

He never would have guessed her true nature, or the way she would inflame his lust, but that was all he would ever allow it to be. Desire and detachment. He knew he could never love again, not after the agony of losing his wife. He had no intention of making her his bride, but why couldn’t he enjoy himself, providing she was willing, and knew not to expect anything more from him?

No, he couldn’t have his son think that their situations were the same. Better to be thought heartless than a hypocrite.

Yet still Legolas had persevered, proposing that the two of them leave Mirkwood together, still refusing to see things for what they were. He knew the two of them were close, but now he also knew just what it was that made her wet. His son might love her, but he was too compassionate to fuck her the way she needed to be fucked. Legolas’s repulsion when he had laid her desires bare had confirmed that, finally making him understand.

Thranduil had let him go, knowing that he would need some distance. He was not unduly worried - the same thing had happened after the incident with Tauriel. His son would return to him in time.

He reached over to the bedside table, pouring two glasses of wine from the waiting decanter. Silently, he held one out to her, and she slowly pushed herself up to sit next to him, gratefully accepting the drink. “Thank you, my king.” she gasped, still out of breath, although it had taken him very little time to recover. He thought he might have her again before he sent her from him.

He never allowed her to spend the night in his bed, always careful to keep her at arm’s length, constantly reminding her of his status as king. Legolas had been right about one thing - he had no intention of treating her too kindly. Kindness led to affection, and affection led to love. Not for him, of course. He would never be able to truly love anyone other than his wife.

But her heart was not hardened like his. It would not be fair to give her hope where there was none. He had made it clear from the start that this could be no more than recreation for either of them, and she had happily agreed to his terms. The instant he saw even a flicker of anything other than lust in her eyes, he knew that what they had would have to end.

No, he wouldn’t take her again tonight. Best to send her on her way, he thought, as she finished her wine, turning to him expectantly. “My king?” she whispered hopefully.

She was starting to expect too much from him, and he knew that if he gave it to her, she might start believing he cared for her in a way that he could never allow himself to. He lent over and took the empty glass from her hand, setting it back on the small table.

“Leave me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come join us over at [@thranduilsdungeon](http://thranduilsdungeon.tumblr.com) on tumblr for more smut. We are currently taking [requests](http://thranduilsdungeon.tumblr.com/ask) for all your smutty and kinky imagines, whispers, confessions and drabbles.
> 
> If you don't have a Tumblr, you can also send us a request on here.  
>    
>  _Please note, we do not take requests for bottom Thranduil (personal preference). We will also not write rape (dubcon is fine), underage or bestiality. We are pleased to take LGBT requests for imagines, whispers, and confessions, but our writer has no experience with slash / yaoi, and so wouldn’t feel comfortable writing it._


End file.
